


You're Not Making Any Sense

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Sebastian Moran, Jealousy, Jim is a Little Shit, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Obsessive Jim Moriarty, Possessive Behavior, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 24. YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE Forced Mutism | Blindfolded | Sensory Deprivation-Jim and Sebastian come to the aid of Sherlock.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Kudos: 22





	You're Not Making Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these are getting shorter, not surprised my plan to make them all at least 1k didn't work out but the goal of this series being 31k is still in place and making it through all 31 days (might happen).  
> Also, much like the prompt, "You're not making any sense" this fic doesn't make much sense to me.

Sherlock slowly came to, looking around the room, or, at least, trying to. It became clear immediately that he couldn’t, there was something wrapped around his head keeping him from being able to see, though he wasn’t too sure what it was, a piece of fabric at a guess. 

He tries to bring his hands up to his face to remove it but the plan failed as something stopped him from doing that as well. His hand moves around, wrapping around what was keeping him from moving. A piece of rope.

He had no idea where he was, unable to see, unable to move, he shifts around, testing any other movements he can make, he’s surprised to find the only other thing that he had missed was something wrapped around his mouth and, after a moment, he identified it as a piece of tape.

It wasn’t too long before he heard a door opening and someone walking closer to him, another set of footsteps stopping right inside the door. With some of his senses taken away, others were heightened, his hearing and sense of smell. 

The cologne was one he recognized immediately, familiar by now and he relaxes back into the comfortable thing he was tied to. A bed, perhaps? His mind supplies. 

“I know we came here to save him but I don’t know, Sebby. Doesn’t he look beautiful tied up like this?” The voice, distinctly Irish, of the closer man, asked as he feels a hand touching his cheek.

A huff leaves the other man, “We don’t have time for these games, boss. We’re here to get him and leave.” A second voice, deeper than the first but still Irish, responds to the first. “Let’s get on with it, yeah?” 

“Oh, you’re no fun, Moran. Come on, just this once?” 

Sherlock wasn’t sure what they were talking about, or rather, he was very sure what they were talking about but was content to lay back and act like he didn’t. The touch that had started on his cheek was now slowly moving down his chest. 

“Jim, we have other things to be doing. Get your boy toy, we have to leave.” The second voice, ‘Moran’ or ‘Sebby’ as he’s been called, reminds the first, Jim. 

Someone sighs and Sherlock is sure it’s Jim as the hand leaves him. A sound, close to a whine, leaves Sherlock with the hand, wishing he hadn’t done that as soon as it happened. 

“Oh! What was that?” Jim asks, clearly sounding happily surprised. “Sebby, it sounds like he likes my idea as well.” 

“Well, I don’t.” 

Sherlock wishes the tape wasn’t over his mouth so he could argue Jim’s point as well, he wasn’t against it, he was actually rather interested in what was being planned. By the other man. 

There was the sound of footsteps as someone walks closer, stopping next to him. A scream leaves him as the tape was ripped off his mouth, soon followed by the blindfold, and Sherlock is left squinting against the light, looking up at the other two. 

Of course, Sherlock knew who they were, Jim Moriarty, his enemy, and his right-hand man, Sebastian Moran. He couldn’t help but think this was ironic, them coming to save him. 

Sebastian looked angry and Sherlock was sure it was because of his boss's fascination with Sherlock but what could he do about that? The man immediately busies himself untying Sherlock’s hands before starting to walk towards the door. 

“You have three minutes, if you’re not in the car I’m leaving without you.” He growls before he’s gone. 

Jim turns to look at Sherlock, smirking, “Don’t worry, I’ll talk him around. He’s jealous right now but he’s never complained when there’s an extra person in our bed.” And then there were lips on Sherlock’s in a quick kiss. “Oh, and maybe we’ll tie you up to the bed like that again, you do look so nice all tied up. And I like you better when you can’t speak.” 

The man turns, going towards the door, turning to look at Sherlock again, “If you want a ride out of here you’re going to need to move. If you’d rather stay around until they come back and see you’re gone then that’s fine as well but we’re not saving you again, my time is of value.” 

Sherlock spends a couple of seconds more standing in shocked silence, struggling to get his body to move again before finally he manages to get one leg to move and the other. 

All the while he could still feel the light pressure of the other man’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
